


Forbidden lover

by Slytherinjunkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinjunkie/pseuds/Slytherinjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny always did have her brothers wrapped around her finger ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I fell of the face of the earth when it came to fandom because of life, school, and stress. I'm now in a better place mentally and I'm ready to upload some of the fics that I have sitting on my hard drive. I love this one and I hope you do too :D
> 
> I'll be answering some of your reviews soon! Thank you for them! In my moments of stress, the reviews put a smile on my face so I am extremely thankful for them :)

  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they

 

**B~*B~*B~*B**  
She came to him crying. He didn't understand why. It wasn't as if they were close or anything. But there she was, standing at his doorway, asking if she could stay with him for the rest of the night.

Charlie didn't see any harm in letting her sleep with him. He wasn't a heartless bastard. After all, his little sister had recovered from being possessed by You-Know-

Who and she was only just turning twelve.

It would make sense that she needed some comfort.

So he took her into his bed, pretty sure that nothing of great importance would happen that night.

He was wrong.

She snuggled into him, her bottom rubbing against his cock. He was surprised to find his body reacting. The feel of her smooth skin and the gentle brushes of her hand against his thighs had him erect for the full night.

The reaction of his body freaked Charlie out. After all, he had never felt any sexual desire for his little sister before. The fact that her touch made his blood boil with desire was quite scary.

After three more nights of his cock rising up whenever his little sister touched him, he was quite happy to return to the Dragon Reserves.

Once he was back at the reserve, he took his sexual confusion and frustration out on his fellow reserve partners.

When his sex drive finally regained its equilibrium, he was sure that whatever reaction he had for his little sister was a result of pent up sexual frustration.

The next summer he went home, she came to him again.

He was hesitant to let her into his room after what had happened the summer before but her innocent, tear-filled brown eyes and quivering lower lip made it impossible for him to say no to letting her sleep in his bed.

Once again, his cock became fully erect at the feel of her firm bottom rubbing against him in an effort to get comfortable.

Charlie bit his lip and hoped that she didn't pay attention to it.

Unfortunately, she did. She put her had into his boxers and ran her fingers up and down the length of him.

"Charlie, what's this?"

Charlie bit his lip even harder to stop himself from groaning.

How does one go about explaining what a cock is to their little sister? Even worse, how did one get around the fact that it was their little sister that was making their cock rock hard?

"I think that's something you should ask mum and dad, Gin," he said.

Ginny frowned but said nothing more on the subject though she wouldn't take her hand off of his erection.

After three more days of torture and of her playing with his cock almost as if it were a toy, Charlie finally gave in to temptation and desire.

"Have you asked mum and dad what this is yet?" Charlie asked Ginny as she gently stroked his erection.

The moonlight spilled out onto the bed sheets, highlighting her pale skin and bright red hair.

Ginny looked into his eyes innocently.

"No, they've been too busy entertaining Harry and Hermione over the past few days for me to ask."

"Do you want me to tell you?" Charlie asked.

Ginny smiled at him, making his cock jerk in attention.

"Of course, Charlie," she said.

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, what you have in a hand is called a penis. All boys have them," Charlie started.

"Oh, I see. Isn't the penis what boys pee out of? Mum told me that a long time ago," Ginny said, squeezing his erection through his boxers.

Charlie's lip was nearly bleeding at the effort it was taking him not to groan.

"Yes, but peeing isn't the only thing that the penis does," Charlie said.

Ginny's furrowed her brow.

"Really? Mum never said that it did anything else," she said.

Of course not, mum hasn't given you the sex talk yet.

"Well, Gin, I'm going to tell you the other things a penis does," Charlie said.

Ginny let go of his cock and threw her arms around his shoulders, her stomach rubbing against his erection.

"Oh, Charlie, you always were my favorite brother! Now tell me, what else does a penis do?" she asked, her big brown eyes staring at him expectantly.

Charlie thought he would forget his explanation and simply flip his little sister onto her back and fuck her senseless at the sight of her chocolate eyes staring at him with seductive innocence, but instead he hugged her back, rubbing her back with his rough hands.

"Well, Gin, a penis' main goal is to give a woman a baby," he began.

Ginny furrowed her brow.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"Well, when a man finds a woman particularly attractive or when he's in love, his penis gets hard. After his penis gets hard, he sticks it inside of the woman and releases his seed inside of her. Nine months later, the woman gives birth to a baby."

Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide. She looked down at the bulge in his boxers with a new interest.

"Does it hurt when it gets hard?" she asked.

"No, in fact it feels really good when it's rubbed."

Ginny looked at his erection with a furrowed brow. She reached for his erection again, this time pulling his boxers down so that it sprang out. She gasped as it smacked his stomach loudly.

She wrapped her petite hand around the girth of it, squeezing it firmly in her hand. She began stroking him, gasping when Charlie moved his hips to match her hand movements.

Suddenly, Ginny stopped and looked back into his eyes shyly.

"Well, if your penis is hard, that must mean you love me and you think I'm pretty," she whispered.

Charlie buried his face in her hair and pulled her into his chest.

"Of course I love you Gin. And you're not just pretty, you're beautiful."

Charlie grinned when he felt Ginny smile into his chest.

She rubbed his erection a few seconds longer before pulling away again.

"It's hot in here," she said fanning her face with her hand.

Pulling away from him, Ginny sat up.

Charlie took over rubbing his cock as he watched with great intent as Ginny took her shirt off.

Her small, well-shaped breast came into view. Her pink nipples were completely hard, freckles covering the soft, pale skin.

Charlie rubbed his erection faster as he stared at her under developed tits. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It was so wrong and yet it felt so right.

Ginny reached down and knocked his hand away and continued where he left off. She was lazy with her hand movements. It was alright with Charlie, however, as he didn't need anything more intense. The taboo of his thirteen-year-old sister stroking his cock was enough to make his blood boil.

"Merlin, Gin. I'm almost there," Charlie groaned, just strokes away from coming.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked though the speed of her strokes didn't diminish.

Her breast jiggled as she continued to stroke him.

Charlie couldn't answer as his orgasm hit him and the first jet of come flew from his cock and landed on his sister's exposed stomach.

He closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over him, his cock twitching violently until there was nothing left to give.

Charlie sagged into the bed afterward. He opened his eyes to see that his little sister's stomach and chest was covered with his come.

The sight made his flaccid cock twitch in her hand. She looked so beautiful, her freckled tits drenched with his seed.

"Charlie, I won't get pregnant, will I?" Ginny suddenly asked, her eyes shining with fear.

Charlie smiled and pulled Ginny to his chest again, despite her wet front.

"No, you won't. That can only happen if I do this inside of you and only then if we don't take the right precautions."

Ginny let go of Charlie's soft cock and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Charlie, you're so good to me. I know I can always come to you if I need anything," she said.

And suddenly the guilt hit Charlie at full force. She had trusted him to love her and be truthful with her and there he was taking advantage of her innocence. Even if

she weren't his sister, she was still only thirteen years old. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Gin, you should go back to your room," Charlie said quietly.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered.

"Please don't make me go, Charlie," she whimpered.

Charlie was a sucker for her puppy face.

"Alright, Gin, as long as you promise to go to sleep."

Charlie went back to the Dragon Reserve that year feeling completely depressed and guilty. He felt like a bloody pervert. What would his parents say if they found out he was attracted to his little sister? He would be surprised if they didn't have him killed.

He promised the next summer vacation he went home for, he would not let Ginny into his bedroom or anywhere near him.

Of course, the summer after Ginny's third year of Hogwarts, her puppy face won him a ticket into the point of no return.

She came into his room, her eyes shining with tears.

Charlie had been very intent on telling her no until he saw the tears. The big brother in him wouldn't let her go back to her room sad and scared.

Without saying a word, he scooted over in his bed, lifting the covers. Ginny quickly climbed in bed with him and snuggled into his body.

Charlie resisted the urge to sigh. His cock was already growing hard from the feel of her stomach brushing against him in an effort to get comfortable.

He promised himself last summer that he wouldn't take advantage of his sister. He planned on keeping that promise.

To his surprise, Ginny didn't say much. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, her stomach touching his almost full erect erection.

Charlie put his arm around her waist. He needed to take his mind off of how much he wanted her to touch his cock again.

"What' wrong, Gin?" he asked quietly.

Ginny looked from his shoulder before burying her head in it again.

"Gin?"

"It's too embarrassing," came her muffled reply.

"Come on, Gin. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Charlie asked.

"I know," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Charlie grinned.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

Ginny sighed and finally lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You're going to think I'm gross," she said.

Charlie cupped Ginny's cheek.

"Gin, you're my little sister and I love you. I would never think you were gross," he said.

Ginny sighed again.

"Well, I've been having problems … you know … down there," Ginny started, her face turning bright red.

"What do you mean having problems, Gin?" Charlie asked.

"Well … a year ago I started my period," Ginny said, biting her lip.

For some reason this admission made his cock even harder. Gods, his little sister was becoming a young woman. If he fucked her, she could have his children … and the image of her belly bloated with his child nearly drove him insane. He really needed to figure out why the hell he was so horny at the thought of his little sister having his child.

"That's normal, Gin. It means you're becoming a woman," Charlie said, trying to keep his mind off of his fully erect cock and perverted thoughts.

Ginny reached down and put her hand inside his boxers. She began to stroke his erection almost absent mindedly.

Charlie didn't say anything. Instead he gently moved his hips into her hand and tried to concentrate on what she was saying next.

"I know. Mum explained that it was normal. But that's not the problem I was talking about," Ginny said, running her thumb over the head of his cock.

Charlie groaned.

"Then what's the problem, Gin?" he asked, his voice strained.

"A week after my period, I get this funny feeling in my vagina. It starts when I'm lying in bed and I'm thinking about the nights when I'm with you."

Ginny's hand gave his cock a gentle squeeze and Charlie found himself groaning again.

She continued as if he hadn't made a sound.

"I think about how you told me you think I'm beautiful and how I make your penis hard. My tummy gets this weird, warm, tingly feeling. And then my vagina starts to throb and gets wet."

Suddenly, Ginny let go of his erection and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Charlie was very disappointed that her caresses had stopped but forced his over active mind to focus on her.

"I'm nutters, aren't I, Charlie?" Ginny asked, her voice once again muffled by his shoulder.

"Far from it, Gin—what you're experiencing is completely normal. You see, a man can't just stick his penis inside of a woman. If he did that he would hurt her. A man is supposed to get a woman ready for his penis and one of the ways he does that is by stroking different parts of her body to get her vagina wet and ready for him."

Ginny lifted her neck from his face, suddenly very interested in what he was saying.

"But you weren't there to kiss me or rub me."

Charlie chuckled.  
"Well, aside from a man preparing you for his penis, your vagina is meant to give you pleasure. Part of what women like about having a penis inside of them is the pleasure that they get from it. However, you have to have the right man touching you in order to feel this pleasure. Still, you don't need a man to experience that pleasure."

"Oh, is it kind of like when I rub your penis? Do you ever rub your penis with your own hand?" Ginny asked, glancing down at his erection.

"Yes, when you rub my penis it does feel very good. And yes, sometimes I do rub it when I'm alone," Charlie said.

"Oh … so do you feel pleasure when that white stuff shoots out of your penis like it did last year?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and when the white stuff shoots out of my penis it is called an orgasm."

He loved the way Ginny's eyes were shining with so much interest in discussing sex. He felt as if his cock was going to burst from it all.

"What does an orgasm feel like?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain," Charlie said softly. "Let me show you instead."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"You mean girls can have them too? Can you really give me one?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I can, Gin. Just lay back on the bed and I'll show you how."

Charlie licked his lips in anticipation. Any promise that he had about being honorable and not taking advantage of his baby sister flew out of the window. He had been dreaming about touching his sister's cunt for two years now. There was no way he was going to give an opportunity like this one up.

He shifted so that he was between her legs.

Charlie looked at the picture she created. Her cunt was covered with plain, white knickers and she wore a very big Quidditch shirt of his from years ago. He could tell by the way her nipples showed through the shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her eyes were staring at him with anticipation and suddenly, Charlie wasn't so guilty about what he was going to do to her.

Charlie licked his lips again and hovered over her. He began kissing her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her salty skin.

Ginny whimpered but stayed still.

He continued to nip and suck before pulling away and removing her shirt.

Her breasts came into view, much bigger than they were last year. He sister was for sure becoming a woman.

Ginny's breast tempted Charlie, and he couldn't resist taking a hardened, pink nub into his mouth.

Ginny gasped and arched her back.

Charlie closed his eyes and savored the taste of her breast, sucking, biting and pulling at the hardened nub until she was panting.

He switched to the other breast doing the same.

Charlie's cock was near bursting. As he sucked on her breast he reached into his boxers and began to stroke his cock.

Ginny was squirming underneath his ministrations.

"Oh, Charlie—it's tingling," Ginny moaned, rubbing her hips on his sheets.

Charlie finally pulled away from her breast and began to kiss her stomach.

He finally made it to her pussy. He pulled her knickers away and threw them on the floor.

To Charlie it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The lips were glistening with her juices, her swollen clit just peaking from in between them. A dusting of red hair covered it and yet Charlie could smell the scent of her arousal strongly.

Charlie gently spread the lips open and ran a thumb gently over the clit.

Ginny moaned and moved her hips to meet his thumb more firmly.

Charlie removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue.

"Charlie!" Ginny moaned in surprise.

She tasted so sweet, so innocent. There was something so forbidden about swallowing up his sister's juices while giving her clit so much attention that it made

Charlie want her even more.

Charlie continued to suck on her clit, looking up to watch her facial expressions.

Ginny's eyes were closed. She looked quite a sight with her lips partly open, her hands clenching the sheets, her breasts poking out into the cool night air as she arched her back.

Charlie rubbed his cock more vigorously, knowing that the taste, the moans, and everything else would drive him to an orgasm quickly.

Charlie moved his head from side to side to get deeper into her cunt.

Once he had a firm grasp on her clit with his mouth, he stopped spreading her pussy lips and slipped his finger inside of her.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed pushing her hips down to get his finger deeper.

Charlie couldn't believe how tight she was around his finger alone. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a virgin.

He added a second finger, noticing her slight wince at the width of his fingers.

Charlie slowly thrust them into Ginny while giving her clit ample attention.

Ginny was moaning, whimpering, panting. She muttered his name and other words in an incoherent pattern.

Charlie was so close to coming himself. His balls were heavy and his precum was leaking out of him in a steady stream.

The whole situation was fucking hot. He was lying between his little sister's legs, her tits exposed to the air, his tongue giving her clit attention, his fingers fucking her virgin cunt.

And suddenly, Charlie wanted to come on his sister again. He wanted to coat her decent sized tits with his cream.

He took his hand off his cock to stop himself from coming too quickly.

Instead he put all of his attention into making Ginny come.

That wasn't much of an effort, it turned out, because a few seconds later, Ginny let out a squeal and the next moment, her juices were spilling onto his fingers and her cunt muscles began to clutch his fingers.

Charlie continued to finger fuck her until she was lying limply on his bed.

He quickly climbed back onto the bed, grabbing his cock from his boxers.

Charlie pointed his erection at her breasts and began jerking quickly. It only took a few seconds for jets of milky white come to spurt onto Ginny's tits. He nearly blacked out at the intensity of the orgasm.

Ginny watched this lazily from her spot on the bed.

When Charlie had nothing left to give, he fell onto the pillows and pulled Ginny up to lie next to him.

Ginny smiled at him and snuggled into his body.

They laid on the bed in silence, the ignored guilt starting to creep up on Charlie again.

"You were right, Charlie. An orgasm is hard to explain," Ginny said, stroking his chest.

Charlie said nothing. He couldn't. He broke his promise not to take advantage of his little sister. He finger fucked her, sucked her clit and then got extremely possessive and shot his cum all over her tits. What kind of man was turned on by a fourteen-year-old girl? Something was very wrong with him.

Still, the guilt and disgust he felt for himself didn't stop him from spooning her into his body, nor did it stop him from rubbing his come into her breasts as he drifted to sleep.

Charlie went back to the Dragon Reserves feeling extremely depressed. It was only after throwing himself into his work that he was lifted from the funk. That and it helped finding a Romanian girl that he really liked helped. Her name was Natalia and she was one of the most beautiful women in the nearest village from the reserve. Charlie found that shagging her was quite intense and he rarely thought about the things he did to his little sister.

Sure that he was in love, Charlie felt no guilt or anxiety about going home for a week the next summer. Despite being in love with Natalia, he decided that he wanted to make sure she was the one before introducing her to the family.

When Charlie showed up to the Burrow, however, he was not ready for the sight that Ginny would present to him.

When he first walked through the door she was at the kitchen counter with their mother, preparing dinner.

"Charlie—welcome home, dear!" his mum said when she noticed him walking through the doorway.

Ginny had turned around right away. She dropped her things and squealed his name while running into his arms.

Despite the quick glimpse, Ginny's body was already branded into his mind.

She was more beautiful than he had ever thought possible. Her auburn hair was practically glowing in the sunlight; her face lost its childhood chubbiness and was

instead replaced with the angular look of a woman.

Her body was, however, a fucking sight. Her shorts and tank top simply accented how mature her body had become. It was curvy—curvier than when he had left last summer. Gods, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

She was a woman.

Charlie resisted the urge to let his hand drop down to her ass. Gods, she felt so good against him. He kissed her hair, his nostrils filling with her scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Ginny pulled away, her eyes sparkling.

And just like that, Charlie forgot all about Natalia.

"Hey, Gin," Charlie finally said, rubbing her back.

Ginny smiled.

"I've missed you so much, Charlie. I have so much to tell you," she said excitedly.

Charlie couldn't stop the warm smile from gracing his lips.

He had to admit that it did his heart good to see Ginny so happy to see him. It made him feel that maybe what he did to her was something she enjoyed.

She pulled him up the stairs to her room to show him the dress she had worn at the Yule Ball before putting it on for him and twirling around in it.

Charlie had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

The dress was a deep green with a low yet classy cut into her cleavage. He couldn't help but notice that again, her breasts had grown more since he last saw them.

The dress dipped in at her waist and then flared back out at her hips. He would have liked to say that the dress was creating the illusion of her figure but he knew that her body was shaping the dress.

Charlie looked at her, mesmerized by her youth and beauty. His cock stirred in his pants as he talked with her and he knew that by the end of the week, he would lose control and take his little sister's cherry.

That night, Charlie soundproofed his room and waited.

He wasn't disappointed when his door opened and Ginny walked through.

Without saying anything, he lifted his blankets, inviting her in.

Ginny quickly slid underneath, snuggling into his solid frame.

He couldn't stop the groan that left his lips when one of her arms went around his neck and the other reached into his boxers and touched his bare cock.

"Jesus, Gin," Charlie panted, clutching the sheets in his hand.

Ginny gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, her tongue darting out to taste his lips. Charlie kissed back, running his hand down the curve of her back before squeezing her ass.

Ginny finally pulled away, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I missed you so much, Charlie. All year, I thought about the night you gave me an orgasm."

"You liked that, huh?"

"It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, Charlie. I had a few boys at school try to give me one but it always hurt when I let them touch me. And even though I finally found out how to get myself one, it's nothing like when you touch me."

Charlie's blood boiled when Ginny mentioned the experiences that she had with other boys at her school. As if they knew what they were doing when they touched his little sister.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Who did you let touch you, Gin?" Charlie asked nonchalantly.

Ginny giggled.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid, Charlie. I won't tell you their names. Besides, Ron already tried to kill them when he thought I didn't know."

'At least he's doing something right,' Charlie thought, pulling Ginny closer to his body.

"I'll find out who they are eventually. I don't want you going after those boys anymore—they will never be able to make you feel the way I can make you feel,"

Charlie said, slowly moving his hand down her front.

"What am I supposed to do when I crave what your hands do to me, Charlie?" Ginny asked, rubbing his cock a little more firmly in her hand.

Charlie closed his eyes and bit his lips. What right did he have telling his little sister that she couldn't find sexual relief just because he was jealous?

Still, the injustice of it all didn't stop the next few words from coming from his mouth.

"I have to wait a whole year before I can feel your hands on me—you should give me the same commitment."

Ginny sighed.

"You're right, Charlie. No more school boys—Gryffindor's honor," Ginny said, holding her free hand to her heart.

Charlie's cock swelled with desire. The only cock she would be touching would be his and the only person touching her pussy would be him.

He moved his hand into her knickers, gently spreading her pussy lips and teasing her clit with his fingers. She was already so wet and ready for him.

Gods, he couldn't wait to shove his cock into her little hole.

However, he knew he couldn't rush that so instead he gently inserted a thick finger into her pussy.

Ginny let out a low moan and opened her legs to give him better access.

"Charlie, can I try something with you?" Ginny asked after a few long moments of both of them fondling each other.

"What would that be, Gin?" he asked, adding a second finger into her cunt.

"Oh gods, Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed, grinding her hips into his hand. She tightened her hold on his cock and began to move her hand faster.

Charlie curled his fingers and fingered her a little more vigorously.

Her pussy was hugging him so tightly—gods, he was tempted to simply roll on top of her and fuck her brains out.

"What did you want to try, Gin? Tell your big brother what you want," Charlie whispered.

"Oh … oh, I want you to stick it in me, Charlie," Ginny begged.

His cock pulsed in her hand at the sound of her words.

"Stick what in you, Gin?" Charlie asked, rubbing his thumb over her blood-filled clit.

Ginny let out another sexy little mew, her hand going slack on his cock.

Charlie knew what she wanted. And yet some sick part of him wanted her to spell it out for him.

"I want you to stick your penis in me, Charlie—oh gods, please!" she begged, her brown eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight that spilled into the room.

Charlie removed his hand from Ginny's cunt. In record time he had her knickers and his boxers off and on his bedroom floor.

He kicked the blanket down to the foot of the bed, wanting to have as much room to maneuver as possible. That and he wanted to look at his cock sliding inside of his little sister as he fucked her.

Charlie paused at the thought. Gods, he was a sick fuck.

But at that moment, staring at her slightly hairy pussy open wide, ready to receive him, he didn't care how taboo it was. Nothing was going to stop him from taking his little sister's cherry—not even his guilt.

Charlie put a hand over her belly and silently cast the contraceptive spell on her. He was going to come inside of her tonight and nothing—not even the threat of pregnancy would stop him.

He grabbed the base of his cock and hovered over her. He rubbed his cock over the entire length of Ginny's slit, smirking at the little moans of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"Are you sure about this, Gin?" he asked when he finally had the head of his cock barely poking into the entrance of her body.

"I'm sure, Charlie. Please don't make me wait any longer," she begged.

Charlie was never one to deny his little sister what she wanted.

He slowly began to push inside of her body, nearly losing his head the moment he felt her tightness surround his flesh.

Charlie wasn't surprised at not encountering a barrier. He was sure Ginny had broken it a while ago as a result of playing Quidditch with their too rough brothers.

Still, he got some sense of satisfaction at the way her face had an expression of pain on it.

He lifted up her long t-shirt, exposing her pink nipples to the cold air.

Charlie wasted no time in putting his mouth over one of her nipples.

"Charlie!" Ginny moaned, arching her body and making his cock go deeper into her petite body.

Charlie groaned at the additional tightness that surrounded his cock.

Never in his wildest dreams did Charlie ever think that Ginny would ever feel as good as she did. It was taking every ounce of experience and willpower for him not to come inside of her.

When he was finally hilted completely inside of her, he let her nipple pop from his mouth and put his head on her shoulder.

Charlie thought of every unflattering image that came to his mind before he had enough control of his body not to let things end too soon.

When he finally got that control he removed his head from her neck.

Ginny had an expression of surprise mixed with pleasure on her face.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

Ginny simply nodded her head and wrapped her strong legs around his waist.

Charlie moved his hips and thrust back into her slowly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Charlie! Again!" Ginny demanded, moving her hips.

Charlie wasted no time in fulfilling that request.

He began to thrust into her at a steady pace, making sure his pubic area rubbed against her clit.

Ginny moaned and met him stroke for stroke.

Charlie looked down to where their bodies were joined and nearly shot a load right there at the sight of his thick, vein heavy cock plowing into her tiny pink cunt.

"Oh, fuck Gin … little sis. How does it feel? How good does your big brother's cock fucking you feel?" Charlie asked, speeding up his thrusts.

"Oh gods, Charlie, big brother … you feel so good inside of me," Ginny moaned back.

Charlie began to move inside of her deeper and harder, watching with great pleasure as her tits moved up and down, matching the pace that he set with his hips.

Despite his experience, Charlie knew that he wouldn't last very long fucking his little sister.

Thankfully, Ginny arched her back and let out a loud moan before her tight cunt began to ripple around him.

Right as Ginny came around him, he gave into his body's desires and shot his come deep inside of her. The orgasm was intense. It was so intense that his cock was still twitching even after he had finished shooting into her.

When his body had nothing left to give, he collapsed on top of her.

Ginny simply hugged him to her body, running her fingers through his hair.

At the feel of the gentle caress, Charlie felt tears slip from his eyes. The realization of what happened finally dawned on him. He fucked his little sister—not only did he fuck her, he took her innocence.

And to make it worse, not only was he a horrible fucking pervert who should probably be locked up for the rest of his life, but he fully intended to continue to fuck her for as long as she wanted him.

However, Ginny didn't seem to notice his dilemma. Instead, she shifted so that she spooning with him and drifted to sleep. Charlie decided not to dwell anymore on his shame and followed her into sleep.

Later in the night, Ginny woke up and carefully slipped from the bed. She grabbed her clothing and left his room.

She stood in the dark hallway and took her wand out of a small little compartment in the wall where she had placed it before going into Charlie's room.

Ginny began to perform a few spells, one to clean Charlie's semen from inside of her, another to erase his scent and yet another to shrink the size of her cunt.

**Didn't I promise that you would eventually get him?**

_Of course you did, Tom. And even though it took longer than I expected, the wait was worth it. It was better than I ever thought it would be._

**I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now then, who's next?**

_Bill._

**Then we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.**

Smirking, Ginny waved the wand over her face, producing fresh tears. Afterward she hid her wand back into its hiding place. She made her way to Bill's room, knowing that she was going to get what she wanted from him with no resistance.


End file.
